1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for supplying the military with mission critical consumable supplies in a combat environment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular combat load system which is portable, light weight and is easily moved from one location to another location and which provides an efficient means for supplying the military with mission critical consumable supplies, such as drinking water, in a hostile or combat environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the supply of combat loads to military ground forces ashore is unique among supply scenarios in that it is driven by a time critical need for system responsiveness to unplanned material requests that are often emergency situations dealing with life and death. In particular, the timely re-supply of consumables to troops ashore is a unique requirement of the military when in a combat or hostile environment and is substantially different from standard assault logistics operations.
There is also a need for a modular combat load system which comprises a one-way disposable system which allows for standardized multi-product containers that will increase the through put, range capability of the combat service support function and improve the efficiency of the cargo delivery process.
The modular combat load system must allow for (1) a standard unit of distribution and unit of issue; (2) for a seamless flow of supplies from manufacturer to user; (3) provide for the different standard missions that the marines and other land based military personnel train for; and (4) allow for integration with existing logistic material movement handling equipment currently in use by the military.
The present invention overcomes some of the disadvantages of the past including those mentioned above in that it is a relatively simple in design yet offers a highly effective modular combat load man-portable system which when deployed will allow for the transport of mission critical consumable supplies, such as drinking water, to a hostile or combat environment that is beyond the reach of powered material handling equipment. This modular combat load system will then allow combat troops to carry out their mission in hostile or combat environment where conventional material handling equipment cannot operate.
The modular combat load system is portable, light weight and easily moved from one location to another location and also provides a means for the military to supply troops with mission critical consumable supplies, such as drinking water, rations, ammunition and medical supplies, in a wide range of combat environments. The system includes sixteen modular combat load units stacked on a 48 inch by 48 inch pallet. Each modular combat unit has a water/fuel module which comprises the upper portion of the unit, a mission requirements module which comprises the lower portion of the unit and a field pack module assembly which is positioned within a cavity formed within the interior of the mission requirements module. The field pack module assembly holds a plurality of field pack storage units which are stacked on top of one another within the tray.
The water/fuel module of each unit contains about 5.00 gallons of water and may be fabricated from a light weight, clear plastic or polymer. When used to carry fuel, the module is fabricated from a strong cross linked polymer which is opaque to light. The field pack storage units are of sufficient size to hold one day of consumable supplies for use by a soldier in a combat environment.
The interior of mission requirements module may be used to store additional medical supplies, food and water, ammunition and other consumables used by military troops in a combat area, or simply to serve as an extended field pack for a fire team consisting of four soldiers.
In an alternative embodiment, the present invention may comprise a disposable modular combat load unit for transport and storage of fuel, medical supplies, food and water, ammunition and other consumables used by military troops in a combat area. The disposable modular combat load unit is environmentally friendly in that the unit is degradable over time or can be recycled to produce other paper products. The disposable modular combat load unit includes a mission requirements module which is designed to hold a plurality of individual disposable combat modular storage units of varying size.
In addition, the disposable modular combat load unit includes a water/fuel module which is designed to fit within an individual disposable combat modular storage unit for transport to a combat zone. The water/fuel module may be fabricated from a light weight, clear plastic or polymer when the module is used to transport water to a combat environment. When used to carry fuel, the module is generally fabricated from a polymer which is opaque to light double walled, and which is designed for fuel transport.
Sixteen of the disposable modular combat load units may be loaded onto a standard 48xe2x80x3xc3x9748xe2x80x3 pallet for transport by a vehicle to a combat zone.